


Thunderstorm

by Emoryems



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoryems/pseuds/Emoryems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short smut fill for the prompt 'Thunderstorm' during 30 Days of Puckurt in June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> The version on my LJ has a soundtrack for the fic, but it's not required or anything. It's ambient sounds from a thunderstorm. This was done very quickly back in June, but I wanted to archive longer fics here, too.

_  
_

Kurt falls asleep to the sound of rain pattering against the glass of his window and the feel of arms holding him tight. The pillow beneath his head is soft and cool but could never compare to the sensation of Noah’s bare skin pressed against his own; the other man is hard muscle and warmth on his back, a familiar embrace that eases Kurt into unconsciousness.

 

There is a momentary sense of peace, of floating and complete relaxation, before Kurt is abruptly ripped from sleep by a loud _crack_ that rents through the air. The arms holding him clench in response to the noise; Noah’s hands grip hard on Kurt’s arm and side as he jolts awake.

 

Hearing a quickly drawn breath, feeling the corresponding movement against his back, Kurt brings a hand up and clasps one of Noah’s arms where it crosses over his chest. He uses his thumb to rub over the thick lines of muscles and tendons on Noah’s forearm and presses back against naked flesh, practically moulding himself to Noah’s front.

 

“Hey,” he whispers into the dark, voice light and airy, barely audible over the sound of the storm outside, “are you okay?”

 

Kurt leans his head back so that he is resting against Noah’s shoulder, the rumbling of the man’s voice permeating into him through their tightly-pressed skin. “Yeah. Just wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Huffing out a little breath, Kurt licks his lips and shifts his hips. “Neither of us was.”

 

A deep groan ghosts across Kurt’s ear and he stills his movement as he realizes the reason why Noah is suddenly tensing again; Noah’s erection, half-hard and warm, is resting against his ass, rubbing over his skin with every move. The corners of Kurt’s lips pull up and he rolls his hips with purpose this time, pressing back into the body curled behind him, and lets out his own little moan of appreciation at the feeling.

 

“We have to be up in two hours,” Noah breathes, his own hips starting to move against Kurt, cock filling and trailing over and between Kurt’s cheeks.

 

Kurt doesn’t answer in words, instead letting a hum escape his lips as he turns his upper body, twisting until he can feel Noah’s stubble against his cheek, and places a kiss on the corner of familiar lips.

 

A bright flash of light illuminates the room, white and shuddering across the sheets and their skin, and Kurt gasps as Noah slips one hand from around him, trailing down his spine, to the top of his crack. Fingers play there for a moment and then dip lower, slipping between his cheeks to rub over his hole.

 

“Fuck, Kurt,” Noah murmurs. One of his exploring fingers slips into Kurt easily, sinking down to the second knuckle. “You’re still all stretched out and wet.”

 

Kurt gasps as the finger presses into him and pulls back out again, sliding tantalizingly over the tender skin around his entrance.He then reaches forward and grabs the tube of lube from on top of the bedside table and pops the lid open. He drizzles a pool of it into his right hand, lets it warm, and then reaches back and grasps Noah’s erection in hand.The man groans and thrusts into the circle of Kurt’s fingers, spreading the slick lubricant over his hard and aching erection.

 

When he is sure that Noah is coated thoroughly, Kurt pulls his hand away with one last parting stroke, and takes hold of his own erection. His cock slips easily in his hand, hard and standing out from his body; the dual sensations of being breached from behind and thrusting forward into his hand has Kurt moaning every few breaths.

 

“Noah,” he says. “Please – in me. Now.” A crack of lightening from outside sets the bed ablaze with white light, and Kurt closes his eyes tight and pumps his hand a little harder.

 

The two fingers that are in him pull away, scissoring and circling as they go, and Noah moves in close and licks a stripe up the side of Kurt’s neck until he reaches his ear. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah – I want to feel you spreading me open.”

 

“Okay.” Noah nibbles on Kurt’s ear lobe and sucks on the skin of his neck. “You’re so fucking hot, babe.”

 

“You’re going to be cold if you don’t get in me. Now.”

 

Noah laughs breathily, bites at Kurt’s neck, and runs his hands over Kurt’s chest to tweak his nipples playfully. “Impatient. I like it.”

 

Kurt gasps as the tip of Noah’s cock brushes over his entrance and lifts his top leg, propping his foot on his other knee, leaving himself exposed.Noah takes advantage of the new position and guides his erection into place, slowly pressing in.

 

The stretch burns, already sore and worked muscles protesting in the most delicious way, and Noah sinks all of the way inside without pause.

 

There is a little break between Noah bottoming out inside of Kurt, abdomen pressing into the small of Kurt’s back, and his pulling back out. Kurt’s internal muscles clench down as all but the head of Noah’s cock slides out of his body, and he groans and gives a full-bodied shudder as Noah takes hold of his hip and strokes back in.

 

Noah sets an easy pace of deep thrusts, his movements fluid and only punctuated by flashes of light and deep growls of thunder in the distance; the steady patter of rain on the window provides an ambient soundscape.

 

Kurt twists a little so that he isn’t resting completely on his one shoulder, the hand that has been curled under him clenching hard in the sheets, and bucks back into each of Noah’s thrusts. The air is thick, heavy with moisture from the warm summer weather, and droplets of sweat bead and drip down Kurt’s forehead and chest as he works.

 

Noah’s hand drags from its position on his hip, catching over the taut planes of his side and stomach, and slides through the small rivulets of moisture on Kurt’s chest. The hand comes to a rest at the base of Kurt’s neck, fingers holding to the hard contour of Kurt’s collarbone and dipping into the sensitive hollow in the centre.

 

Wind bursts against the window as the storm outside picks up, the intense drumbeat of rain coming harder and faster in return. The sound overtakes all else in the room, drowning out Kurt’s moans and gasps, and Noah’s deeper grunts.

 

Flashes of lightening sparks over the couple, highlighting the hard lines of their muscles and slick bodies as their pace increases until it reaches a peak, Noah grasping Kurt to his chest and pumping hard into him. Kurt’s hand is a blur of motion as he strokes himself to completion, the power of his orgasm ripping any coherent thought from his mind as he clenches hard around Noah’s cock.

 

With one more powerful thrust Noah stills behind Kurt, arms wrapped around the other man tightly and hips spasming as he comes, thick stripes of semen shooting from him to coat Kurt’s insides.

 

They stay like that for a moment, the sounds and lights of the storm outside immersing them, before Noah pulls back and out of Kurt, a small offering of his own come dribbling out with him.

 

“My first day of work is going to suck,” Noah pants out as he comes down from his orgasm high.

 

Kurt chuckles and turns to face Noah, cuddling in as close as he can, their sweat-slicked skin sliding together as he moves. “But you always have this to look forward to when you get home.”

 

“Mmm,” Noah agrees, running a hand through Kurt’s wet locks.


End file.
